


On My Side Of The Cafeteria

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Flirting, Fluff, M/M, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean started sitting with Castiel at lunch and Cas doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Side Of The Cafeteria

**Author's Note:**

> “You started sitting by me at lunch because I’m alone at my table but we never talk to each other” AU with Destiel with a little twist to the prompt! Found this prompt on tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel is biting into his sandwich as a tray is placed in front of him. He stops eating and looks to his left and right. No one is sitting next to him. Cas turns to look to the front of the cafeteria and there he is.

Dean Winchester is stabbing a salad the lunch ladies force them to eat, keeping his eyes down and away from Cas. The teenager is confused. Usually (all of the time), Castiel eats by himself at this lunch table. No other student dares to sit by an awkward and weird person like him. 

Cas likes it that way. He can be alone with his thoughts without interruption. Castiel moves his eyes to the table Dean usually sits at. Dean's popular friends are watching them intensely. They start to laugh and make remarks, which Castiel can't hear, when they notice him looking. 

Dean is one of most popular students in school. Why is he sitting with Cas and not his friends? Castiel is about to ask Dean exactly that but he decides against it. Dean can do what ever he wants. It's none of his business.

.

It has been a couple days since the oldest Winchester started to sit with him. Not once did Dean tried to explain himself and Cas is having a difficult time trying to ignore him. Plus, Dean's friends increased their weird behavior around him. Every time Castiel walks by Dean or is simply nearby him, they laugh and joke causing Dean to blush, strangely enough. 

Sometimes, Dean looks like he's about to finally say something but he gives up and eats his lunch aggressively. Castiel came up with two possible explanations for this situation. Dean is either in a bet with his friends to sit with Castiel for a certain amount of time or Dean legitimately wants to be Castiel's friend. 

The first explanation makes more sense than the other one he thinks. Castiel told his brother, Gabriel, about it. Gabriel only proceeded to tease Cas and said Dean has a crush on him. Castiel yelled at his brother but Gabriel continued his teasing behavior. 

Castiel eventually decides to talk to Dean's younger brother, Sam. 

.

The next day, Castiel visits the freshmen hallway. He feels awkward being surrounded by freshmen while he is a junior. Castiel finds Sam rummaging through his locker. Cas breathes in and out and approaches the younger teenager.

"Sam," Cas calls out and causes the young Winchester to jump up. Sam turns around with wide eyes, only to become calm.

"Oh, it's you Cas. What do you want?" Sam knows Castiel because of Gabriel. They're friends but Gabriel may or may not have a crush on Sam. 

"Your brother, Dean...is something going on with him? He started sitting with me at lunch instead of with his own friends. I find it strange and I cannot keep ignoring him forever," Cas tells him. 

Sam's lips presses together and shakes his head. "Ah, I really don't know. Sorry," Sam answers, closing his locker. "Bye!" Sam runs off, leaving Castiel in a surprised state. 

Castiel frowns and leaves to head to his own class. Sam lied to him. The reason why Dean is acting like he is has to be secret that everyone knows about but him. 

.

Lunch time and Cas sees Dean sitting at his table again. Castiel sighs heavily. He has had enough of this. Cas quickly walks over to his table. "Dean Winchester!"

Dean stops eating his lunch and looks up, flushing slightly when he sees Castiel coming over to him. Cas sets his lunch tray down next to Dean's and sits down next to the popular teen. He stares intensely at him and Dean moves his head back, trying to not look at the blue-eyed teen.

"What is your problem?"

"Huh?"

Castiel crosses his arms. "You started to sit with me at lunch. Your friends are acting weird every time I'm nearby. Your brother lied to me when I asked him about you. So," Cas looks at Dean up and down. "What's going on?"

Dean looks down at his lap, clenching his fists. After a few seconds, he looks back up to stare at the table where his friends are sitting. Castiel turns to look at them too and sees Dean's friends watching them with looks of encouragement. Castiel moves his head away and sees Dean staring at him.

"Cas...can I call you that?"

Castiel doesn't know why but his heart started to beat faster when Dean called him by his nickname. Cas shakes his head. "I don't mind."

"Well, the reason why I'm over here is because I tried to...woo you," Dean sounds embarrassed.

Cas only finds it as funny. "That's what you call 'wooing'?"

"I don't know. I really like you and I wanted to tell you eventually but I couldn't," Dean admits.

Cas smiles. Gabriel was right; Dean does have a crush on him. Cas presses a quick kiss on Dean's right cheek. "Come see me after school. We can...talk," he says and begins eating his lunch.

Dean smirks, his cheeks flushed. "Nice."

Castiel can hear Dean's friends cheering.

.

The End


End file.
